fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Kasri Clan
This is a written history of the Kasri Republic or Kasri Clan. In more detail than what is on the Kasri Clan page. It goes into depth about pre-Greyfell and post-Greyfell history so as not to clutter up or confuse people who only wish to know the basics. This page also archives old information about the Kasri Clan such as it's political structure. Historical Clan Structure Thar and Vul The average Thar does not live long, the original Thar saw the life of the leader for 42 years he died of old age, but following him dying each Thar lived on average of 5-10 years, until Dormak-Vul became Thar for 27 years. The clan is structured in a patriarchal pattern. The eldest son of the current leader is next-in-line for clan leadership. While women are not lesser in their society the main governmental structure resolves around the clan patriarch known respectively as Thar. The current sitting head of the family Detritus. He is known as Detritus-Thar, and when proper respect to his position is called for, his title is as follows Detritus-Thar. Upon the death of the sitting Thar the virus is passed on to the son, either intentionally or by the ingesting of the blood of the father. Upon the transformation the previous Thar is referred to as Vul, an honorary title taken from the original Pack Leader. Vul means ancestor. There has never been a living Vul, as the title is passed on at the death of the previous Thar. All Thar's except for Detritus have been Blood Symbiotes. This difference is because of the choice to wait until D' Clot was old enough to be leader. Rah The clan matriarch is given the title of Kasri-Rah to symbolize her importance to the clan hierarchal structure. Rah, as in mother of the clan – if a clan leader is not able to produce a son because he could not find his Rah the next viable son is in line. The Rah is very important within the clan leadership. The Rah insures the working of the every day minutia. Whereas the Thar works on the overarching protection and forward thinking march of the clan. The Rah while not normally considered as powerful as the Thar, she is respected at the same level as her husband, and typically a Thar will tell you this, "A great Thar is nothing without his Rah, for she keeps me from doing something stupid, and saves not just my life, but that of the entire clan." Requirements for Leadership The most important thing is that the current sitting leader must be a ghoul. Typically, as a rite of passage the father turns the son on his deathbed. The passing on of the ghoul virus signifies the transferal of patriarchal power into the son. D'Clot's claim to Leadership There was some debate among the Council of Elders, after the birth of Dormak-Vul and Desi-Rah's son D’ Clot. The child was born solely from a union of ghouls. Considering he is a true representation of their union, and the first born as Thar, it was argued and deliberated that he is the true heir to the throne. Seeing as he is born with the blood rite. While normally it goes to the eldest son, who to protect his family took the rite with his father on the day of his coronation, it is seen as a sign that D’ Clot would be the true heir to the throne. It was decided though that in this situation due to D’ Clot’s age that the right to the throne would be passed on to the eldest son of the sitting Thar. So upon the death of Dormak-Vul his son Detritus rose to the seat of power until he thus chose to step down or die. D'Clot though has turned down his seat of power. After rescuing his brother Dustrakus from slavers after CoFN had sent them off. They ran off to travel and experience the world away from the clan. Council of Elders Shortly after the establishment of the clan, Degger Vul-Thar established that a member of each family that swore allegiance to the clan would be picked as an Elder. The choosing of the Elder is usually based upon deeds of service to the Thar and to the Kasri family. Sitting Council Elders * Head of the Council of Elders: Desyc son of Metkras ur Desi-Rah * Of the Kalil Warriors: Garuk Stronghammer * Of the Chathari: Armani Windwraith * Of the Michgan Tribe: Talok * Of the Durbin family: Maria Durbin There are other members of the council of Elders, but these are the most powerful of them. The council is lead by a member of the Kasri family. Desyc though adopted was trusted by Dormak-Vul to take part. Dormak believed that the council should have someone who doesn't always agree with the Kasri family's motives and who can look at it objectively as Desyc typically does. The Council of Elders is responsible for discussing larger issues within the clan and making sure that everyone is fed. The Council of Elders also works closely with the Thar's Royal Guard to insure that the clan is protected during its travels and to try and establish a home. The Barrengruud The current leader of the Barrengruud is Dustrakus su Kasri son of Dormak-Vul. The Barrengruud, or the Barrier Guard are in charge of protecting the Thar and the Kasri family. They are also the officers in the protective force that insures the families cooperation in protecting the clan as a whole. The Thar's Claw The Thar's Claw is an organization within the clan that are spies, saboteurs, and delegates handpicked by the Thar and the Council of Elders. They are lead and trained by Spy Lord Desyc. The clan use the claw in order to perpetrate incognito missions and diplomatic relationships with foreign diplomats. These are the first line defense for the clan and have allowed the clan to avoid a lot of conflict. The Thurgen Outside of the core family and the Council of Elders the ranks are far less structured. Most of the Thurgen, or "The blood" as they are called by those who don't understand the customs are stragglers, new recruits, merchants, or non-family affiliated members, or are still new to the ranks. The lower ranks do have influence on the Elder-Council allowed two representatives that are voted from amongst the thurgen, so as they have an equal voice to the rest of the clan. These lower ranks do, more often than not, consist of humans. Pre-Greyfell Degger Vul-Thar and the Founding of the Clan (2170) Degger Vul-Thar the father of the clan lived in southern Canada, a mutant with shamanistic powers of considerable strength had a decent sized pack. The original Kasri family had wolf-like mutations. They were a very nomadic family that had only begun to remember their humanity. One day the clan was attacked by a glowing red ghoul. Degger fought him off and survived the attack, but with a mutation. After three weeks it became clear that Degger would survive, and he became stronger than ever. The family took it as a sign. They called him from then on out, Thar, the pack leader. After the mutation the family witnessed a considerable spurt of growth, growing to around 300 within the first 30 years following the founding in 2170. As time went on a hierarchical structure was created and expanded. The Council of Elders was established, as well as the Barrengruud, and the Thar's Claw. The core family that the Thar descends from is the Kasri themselves. The Great Turbulence (2286 to 2326) In 2286 Desi’s husband was killed protecting their the Thar from an attack by Children of Father Night in a bleak snowstorm. Dormak saw their despair and took them under his wing as his wife had died in same attack. After a year in 2287, Desi and Dormak were married. After having had six children together Drek-Thar was on his death bed, he passed along the ghoul virus to his son, his daughter-in-law and his eldest grand-son Detrius. Dormak had four more children. In March 2326 Dormak died on a mission when his son D’ Clot made a careless and reckless decision. Detritus rose to power, and upon his rise to power D’ Clot ran away. D’ Clot has not been seen for months. The clan began moving further south closer and closer to Greyfell in search for the lost heir, and further away from the war that the Children have been fighting for so long. Post-Greyfell Arrival in Greyfell (July 16, 2326) Desyc, Destan, Blitz, Dathamar, Drusilla, Dylan, and D'Clot ran off from the family shortly after Dormak's death. Clot, leaving to get away from the oppressive feelings of defeat as well as the longing to prove himself caused him to run. Drusilla, being the doting sister that she is chased after him. She was followed closely behind by Dylan, and Destan. Desyc knew that his sister would leave, and he too followed them. He met up with Dathamar and Blitz and tricked the younger siblings into going to Greyfell, a place that he had learned about from Glenn in Kansas City. He had Blitz and Dathamar keep an eye on the village and had convinced Detritus-Thar that this would be the best place to stand their ground. On the morning of July 16th, 2326 Desyc, Blitz, and Dathamar arrived in Greyfell and entered through the 136th camp during the middle of a funeral service for Captain Pancake of the 136th. They soon met up with Loki and Krixus who had started a Temple to Cthulu in a cordoned off section of the town. From Blitz reports this was where they were to set up camp, but they had not expected a cult to form a base there. After deliberations a loose agreement was struck. Desyc agreed to defend the temple in return for a place to call home. Shortly thereafter Desyc found Drusilla and Dylan, and began travelling around running into new people and beginning to understand the politics of Greyfell. Destan was found later, and then they finally found D'Clot. Upon finding Clot Desyc went into a rage and got into a short fight with him. Desyc finally got through to Clot and he stopped running off. The Clan then returned to the Cthulic temple to help with the service, providing security to the base. There they met AMBR063, a BioMech that was helping keep security in the temple. Their first gig as the security force was pretty simple until later that afternoon when Children of Father Night came knocking on the door. Desyc, knowing that it would be a rough fight tried to convince CoFN to leave; and he had, but instead of them respecting the agreement to walk away they walked right through there camp. Tension began to rise as they turned their backs to them. Loki almost threw the first blow, but Desyc took aim and fired at Soul Hunter. The shot hit and Soul Hunter fell to the ground. Fighting ensued. After the fight, the Kasri Clan just had a few minor injuries, and CoFN were left powerless to defend themselves. Desyc then claimed that he would not let CoFN push the clan or Greyfell around anymore. They escorted them off their land, and sent them on their way. This fight was not ever for the Kasri Clan, but that night they celebrated, but a war was brewing. The Haven Accords (August 6th, 2326) A little over a month after the arrival of The Kasri clan to Greyfell. Detritus finally arrived in Greyfell with news that their brother Dustrakus had been taken captive by Children of Father Night. Desyc with the permission of Detritus aka Dumpster, he negotiated the Haven Accords with the members of the R'el'idra Cthulic Cult, these accords govern the alliance between the Kasri and R'el'idra and established the demitown neighborhood of Haven, as a separate entity within Greyfell. Desyc and Drusilla kept building up their relationship with the Roughnecks. Desyc with the help of Dumpster tried to help Nolin Black with his fear of Ghouls. While it seemed unsuccessful they believe there was progress made. The Surgeon tried to kidnap Drusilla as an unknown force of raiders began attacking the town. Desyc and many of the citizens of Greyfell tried to band together to fight off the force. Desyc and Drusilla were injured during the fighting, and this sparked the beginning of flashbacks for Desyc. Surgeon vs. Sheriff '' The Kasri Clan, for the most part tried to stay out of the investigation into the Surgeon. Drusilla having been approached by the Surgeon on numerous occasions was brought in for questioning by the Lonsestars. Desyc had been having dreams of mysterious beings that had been bringing back flashbacks of his dear Gracie, and the fact that she was now a member of the Children of Father Night, and was now known as MoonShadow. All the while this was going on, Desyc realized that he had to make a choice to defend his family, and joined the Lonestars. Upon joining the Lonestars Desyc met Oz, a member of CoFN, and sparks began to fly. During this time, Desyc and Oz had a verbal dispute, and upon realizing that the Sheriff was being detained under suspicion of being responsible for the death of Mary, he left the Lonestars to protect his family from being dragged in deeper by Soul Hunter, the lead defense of the Surgeon. The trial came, and the Lonestars were disbanded, and Desyc's fear of a major shift in CoFN power in Greyfell was being seen. He didn't know when, but he knew someday CoFN would see Greyfell as a prime target. He debated about leaving, but knew that Gracie would come to him. Drusilla during this met a man named Glenn, a member of the Roughnecks that Desyc had met in Kansas City during a kerfuffle, and had helped each other out of. Glenn and Drusilla's chemistry was unexpected, but many people saw a relationship sparking. ''Death in the Family (August and September 2326) Drusilla and Desyc had planned on leaving Greyfell to go see their mother who was slowly dying of an unknown disease that even the Chathari healers were having difficulty in diagnosing or healing. Desyc was on guard duty during a party being held for Krixus, Scylla, and Loki before they left to go visit their newborn sister. The party was attacked by rogue ghoul rats, and Drusilla was attacked, this too had Desyc worried about his family, and he continued to fear for their lives. Drusilla recovered quickly from the bite. Before they left, Drusilla met with Glenn, and confessed that she did care much for him, and they shared a sweet kiss before Desyc and Drusilla traveled to the Devil's Tower. It took a few days of straight travel, but Desyc and Drusilla made it to the Devil's tower. The children who were at the tower got to spend some time with their mother before she died. Desyc receiving some sage wisdom about forgiving himself, and accepting the love of his family. His mother Desi did not hold the death of the Thar against him, even though he felt responsible. After a bit her battle with whatever unknown disease was plaguing her she passed. Drusilla went into a frenzy and attacked just about everyone in the room, until Blitz calmed her down. They then took and performed the blood draining ceremony before burning her remains and gathering the Kasri Clan to return to Greyfell. The Establishment of The Grove The Kasri Clan led by Desyc and Drusilla arrive in the forest outside of Greyfell. Desyc spends the first week or two back in Greyfell ensuring the assimilation of the clan. Drusilla returned to town to be with Glenn and the Cthulic temple, as well as to put some seperation between her and her brother, because she had too much on her mind after the death of Desi. Tai som Kasri - begins flirting with the idea of becoming a follower of the Dark Pantheon. The Surgeon Kidnaps Drusilla (Late September, 2326) The Surgeon appears randomly back in town, a fight ensues between the Children of Father Night, Desyc, Rosco, and a man named King, as well as a few other citizens of Greyfell. Drusilla gets hurt in the attack Desyc has to use one of his serums that he was stockpiling for an inevitable war. The next day the Surgeon approaches Drusilla to try and acquire his Journal. Upon failing to do so, the next day a letter is discovered saying that Drusilla and Dr. Stoneglenn were kidnapped. Desyc and Rosco get into a verbal battle that gets interrupted by Glenn. The Town including the Novus Repbulic begin hunting for Drusilla. Within a day of drastic scattering, a town meeting, and work by the Novus Republic Drusilla and Dr. Stoneglenn are recovered. The Surgeon leaves town after acquiring his journals from a random biomech. The Surgeon then dissapears. The Legion Occupation of Greyfell In Early October Alistair, Jeremiah King's old boss, and manipulator of the town enters Greyfell and forces the Greyfellons including the Kasri clan out. The bulk of the clan goes to the North avoiding the occupation of Greyfell by evacuating Haven upon approach by Legion forces. Desyc, Dahlia, Drusilla, Dirk, Dumpster, AZ-00TH, and Nolin Black follow the rest of the citizens of Greyfell to try and get rid of Alistair. The Haven and Watchers Investigations Agency camped together and were working with the other groups to work together to find and defeat Alistair. Tensions were high between Desyc and the newly revealed Raven Mocker who had been hiding behind the guise of The Revenant. Desyc goes in a blood fueled rage and challenges Raven Mocker to a duel. He loses miserably and his right arm is paralyzed. Drusilla angry, she runs off to have one of many conversations with Raven Mocker. Some of which are still unknown to the rest of the clan. Desyc's arm is replaced with a cybernetic arm with the help of his sister Dahlia, Loki, and Cypher, a biomech that had been working with AMBRO53. Legion scouts assaulted the Greyfellons, with very little loss of life. The Haven camp was hardly effected by the skirmishes that affected the other camps. The following day the guilds meet up including the Children of Father Night to make plans for the coming invasion. Around 3pm the Greyfellons stood their ground in an almost 2 hour stand off between them and the oncoming Legion troops. Eventually Alistair appeared causing a great ruckus and killed Jeremiah King. At the end of the battle Desyc disgraced himself by insulting the dead Jeremiah, almost starting a feud with Terror. He apologized later when he realized that he had been foolish. After a long fought battle, Detritus was able to land the killing blow, and many of the remaining Legionaires retreated. No quicker than after everyone had begun to celebrate a victory, mourn the death of Jeremiah, and begin to recover and begin plans to return to Greyfell, Wendigo gave some unsettling news during a raid by some body snatchers. "I will see you all on Raid Day" - Haven camp erupts in anger, led mostly by Desyc who couldn't help but say I told you so. After dealing with the raid, Desyc ends up in talks with the Novus Republic to try and start a preemptive plan to strike against the Children of Father Night. Desyc said they would continue this conversation when they returned. Desyc also began negotiations with some of the town leaders to try and enact a council to prepare for the upcoming attack by the Children of Father Night, including Terror. That evening Desyc, Dumpster, and AZ-00TH, return to Greyfell to send word that it was safe to return. Return to Greyfell - OCT 17th, 2326 Upon arrival in Greyfell Desyc begins making plans to try and prepare the town. He is slowly gaining allies, and working to build connections. Desyc knew the town was not prepared for a war, and reopened Kasri Arms to begin equipping the whole town for war. Over the next several months Desyc and the family become more inunduated with the towns innerworkings. Forging alliances and causing tumult. The Greyfell Security council was formed but in its forming more trouble was caused. Desyc's Fiance' now CoFN assassin catches up with the clan and tries to kill Desyc, the clan does what they can and are able to pacify her and begin reformation through a chip and some medicine to try and force the two personalities back together. Desyc strains the relationship between the Kasri Clan and the Cthulu temple by trying to be more considerate and more open towards other races, and pisses off Loki by calling her out on her racism, but in reality just proves himself to be a jerk. The Kasri Clan's inner working relationships are strained as they are settled down for the first time in a long time, but in the end their lives are the best they've been in a long time. Ruven dissapears. The Fall of Greyfell - January 2327 Two factions come into town causing an uproar and an explosion that forces the Kasri Clan to retreat from Greyfell. In the chaos The Grove becomes a safe place but Drusilla and Gracie are kidnapped by Scribe. Clot having returned from his pilgrimage just in time for the chaos helps Desyc hunt them down, in the process of killing Radon and Scribe, Clot is murdered and burned in the ensuing blaze that was caused during the fighting. The future of the Greyfellons and the Kasri Clan is uncertain since the death of the true heir to the throne. Tai som Kasri also dies in the initial explosion.